


Read the Fine Print

by lepetitefantome, the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells



Series: Adapted Roleplays - WWE [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha!Kane, Alpha!Miz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Implied Voyeurism, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kaniel, M/M, Management Made Them Do It, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega!Daniel Bryan, Scenting, Seizures, Team Hell No - Freeform, Televised Sex, roleplay format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitefantome/pseuds/lepetitefantome, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells/pseuds/the_one_in_which_the_filth_dwells
Summary: Joining the WWE's Omegas' Division (lacking as it may be in respect and serious fights) was a job opportunity Daniel Bryan could never refuse. Unfortunately, there were some things Daniel didn't consider when he signed his contract: the most annoying of which is being forced to room with the insufferable Alpha, Kane. Seriously, why does it have to be him?Not long after that, things get worse when Daniel learns he is contractually bound to participate in an exclusive Pay Per View where the company's Alphas can compete to claim any of the unmated Omega wrestlers.xThis is a self indulgent RP written between my friend (lepetitefantome) and I. I wanted to post it, raw and oddly formatted as it might be, for all the other Kaniel shippers out there (like myself) who are desperate for more content.We RP in a chatroom, so the text is formatted as such rather than being normal prose. I've included everything you might need to understand it correctly.





	1. Oh My God They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Crash course in our chatroom roleplay format:
> 
> I am playing Daniel, and lepetitefantome plays Kane. We use their names as our "usernames" in the chatroom, so the speech and actions following a particular name is for that character.
> 
> *Asterisks* indicate actions, thoughts, and exposition. (If a character's name is used in asterisks, it is usually abbreviated to the character's first initial.)  
> Normal text is speech.  
> There is the occasional text in (parentheses), which is OOC chat between the two of us as we RP. Most of this has been edited out, but there is the occasional clarification or extra information that is necessary for understanding.
> 
> x
> 
> Although an alternate universe, we can assume this takes place in an ambiguous time right around Team Hell No's debut. As such, my portrayal of Daniel reflects the heel-ish, easily angered attitude he had at the time.  
> Don't try and match anything in this story with what anyone was actually doing, as I'm sure some of the characters who cameo either were on a different brand or not even with the WWE in 2012.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel experiences some of the fine print in his contract.

**Daniel** : *he's always been the exact opposite of an Omega, even when he was little* *everyone assumed he would present as an Alpha or a headstrong Beta*

 **Daniel** : *especially when he took an interest in wrestling in high school*

 **Daniel** : *but then he presented right before one of his matches* *as an Omega*

 **Daniel** : *it was a crushing blow to all of his aspirations* *now he would never be able to legitimately wrestle*

 **Daniel** : *as the "Omega division" of the time was close to nothing, and what was there was nothing but eye candy*

 **Daniel** : *he cried sometimes when he was alone at night* *ever since he was little he wanted to fight the Undertaker*

 **Daniel** : *hell, he'd even take the 'Taker's younger brother* *he came into the scene a bit later, but he was cool too*

 **Kane** : *now _he_ was certainly a pile of muscle*

 **Kane** : *reaching almost six feet by the time he was just thirteen he presented _very_ early as an Alpha, no one was surprised at all*

 **Kane** : *although many assume he has little intelligence*

 **Daniel** : *as he got older, he realized as he bounced from mundane job to mundane job that he still just wanted to wrestle*

 **Daniel** : *so he swallowed his pride and wormed his way into indie leagues* *he had always kept up his physique*

 **Daniel** : *not that it was used for more than glorified play fights against other Omegas, but...*

 **Kane** : *it lead to more experience, his name out*

 **Kane** : *why eventually…he even got the attention of bigger leagues*

 **Daniel** : *so of course he signed his contract when a fucking _McMahon_ offered it to him*

 **Kane** : *the integration of Omegas has been fairly recent but the company has taken to it with ease*

 **Daniel** : *and at least these matches are....a bit more serious most of the time*

 **Daniel** : *but he still feels like a sex object...so he takes to growing a beard*

 **Daniel** : *after all, Omegas are supposed to be all pretty and soft and hairless so he is going to be _the exact opposite_ *

 **Daniel** : *as such, the company quickly makes him something of a heel against the pretty Omegas*

 **Daniel** : *he doesn't mind*

 **Kane** : *hell he even manages to create his own fan boys*

 **Daniel** : *he takes some pride in that*

 **Daniel** : *although the whole "yes" thing was a complete accident*

 **Daniel** : *a happy one, at least* *he's the heel everyone loves*

 **Kane** : *except there was one thing he wasn’t expecting*

 **Kane** : *loathing the Undertaker's brother, Kane*

 **Daniel** : *he was cool on screen, but oh my _god_ he is _insufferable_ offstage*

 **Daniel** : *to be honest he's not even sure why* *he's met his fair share of burly Alphas, especially in this business* *quiet ones, too*

 **Daniel** : *but something just irks the fuck out of him with K*

 **Kane** : *the fact he’s _never_ lost to him…might play a role*

 **Daniel** : *Alpha/Omega fights are heavily staged, generally just for plot* *he _swears_ that if he wasn't scripted to lose, he could deck that son of a bitch*

 **Daniel** : *he's just grateful he takes suppressants* *they damp down his scent to just a mild allure, and tame his heats into twice a year events*

 **Daniel** : *luckily he gets heat leave in his contract*

 **Kane** : *oh boy the Omegas who don’t live a whole other life*

x

 **Daniel** : *when a new leg of the tour starts, he's just relieved about new rooming assignments* *the Omega he shared with was a chattering prat*

 **Daniel** : *since his match was early in the night, he gets to leave before the event ends* *so he treats himself to a long hot shower when he reaches his hotel room*

 **Kane** : *when he comes out K is lounging on the other bed, from the ankle down he’s hanging off the bed*

 **Kane** : *he looks asleep, kind of reminds him of a sleeping bull*

 **Daniel** : *flatly* Hell no.

 **Daniel** : *walks over, punching K's arm* Dumbass. Wake up.

 **Kane** : *nothing*

 **Daniel** : *punches again* Kane!

 **Kane** : *groggily opens an eye*

 **Daniel** : You've got the wrong room, dumbass.

 **Kane** : *closes his eye*

 **Daniel** : Hey hey hey!

 **Daniel** : *shakes him* This is 119! You're in the wrong room!

 **Kane** : *holds his card with his name and room number up from the nightstand*

 **Kane** : *it's 119*

 **Daniel** : Fuck.

 **Daniel** : *okay maybe this is just a one time thing* *maybe* *please god*

 **Daniel** : *goes to check his own card again*

 **Daniel** : *119* Fuck.

 **Daniel** : *not sure if K is conscious* If you try anything just 'cause I'm an Omega, I'll tear your balls off.

 **Daniel** : *stomps over to the other bed, snorting like an angry bull himself*

 **Kane** : *if he hears it he makes no comment*

 **Daniel** : *gets under the covers, pulling them up over his head*

x

 **Kane** : *that's the extent of most of K’s interactions with him, he doesn’t really talk much* *giving the impression he is rather simple*

 **Kane** : *but occasionally he’ll bring him back an energy drink from the drug store or something*

 **Daniel** : *so he repays the favor every now and again, getting K snacks when he does and stuff like that*

 **Daniel** : *he still hates his guts, but he's actually fairly easy to live with when he doesn't talk*

 **Kane** : *only as a roommate of course*

 **Daniel** : *he still glares at K all the time just to make sure that's abundantly clear*

 **Kane** : *the only annoying thing is is the length of time he spends in the shower*

 **Kane** : *granted he is a large man in every sense of the word*

 **Daniel** : * _he_ wants to shower too, damn it*

 **Daniel** : *so he does his very best to try and beat K to it whenever he can*

 **Kane** : *occasionally he remains victorious but other times the timing is not right*

 **Daniel** : *he takes his sweet time when he wins just to spite him*

 **Kane** : *usually he’s sleeping by the time D finishes and wakes up for his turn*

 **Kane** : *honestly things could be worse*

 **Daniel** : *....yeah*

 **Kane** : *that is, until…*

 **Daniel** : *the tournament*

 **Daniel** : *which in itself doesn't sound bad, until he reads into it*

x

 **Daniel** : *out loud, but not to K even though he is in the room as well* What the motherfucking fuck is this shit?!

 **Kane** : *cracks an eye open from the noise *

 **Daniel** : How long have they been doing this? This is inhumane!

 **Daniel** : *he says this as if Omegas don't already get sold in auctions that are technically illegal but not policed*

 **Kane** : *grumbles something*

 **Daniel** : It's not even staged! Alphas literally fucking bite down and everything!

 **Daniel** : And it's in our _contracts_!

 **Daniel** : *gets to his feet, tossing his phone onto the bed so he can go punch the wall*

 **Kane** : Told you to read the fine print.

 **Daniel** : *whips around* _Shut up!_

 **Daniel** : It's not like you have to participate in this sick shit!

 **Kane** : *turns on his side* It’s just another part of the contract.

 **Kane** : Sooner or later they’ll put me in. *he says this with an interesting acceptance*

 **Daniel** : Oh, boo hoo. You get an Omega.

 **Daniel** : Look, maybe Alphas don't get this, but we can't break bonds all willy nilly like you like to do.

 **Kane** : *half looks at him* Some of us can’t either

 **Daniel** : *grumble grumble grumble* *punches the wall again*

 **Kane** : *falls asleep again*


	2. The Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel participates in the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (the filth) also play Roman, Brock, and Bray for the few lines they each have.

**Daniel** : *in the couple of weeks that pass, the company hypes up the tournament- the most exclusive pay per view of the year*

 **Daniel** : *all of the other unclaimed Omegas in the roster can't stop talking about it, either out of fear, anticipation, or something else*

 **Daniel** : *they've all stopped taking their suppressants, as specified in the contract he's come to loathe* *luckily K still ignores him even when his scent changes*

 **Daniel** : *the claimed Omegas of the roster give them what advice they can as the tournament comes closer*

 **Daniel** : *it's fairly straightforward, provided that Vince doesn't throw in any wild cards this year*

 **Daniel** : *the Omegas are given a moderately strong aphrodisiac and put in the middle of the ring, one by one*

 **Daniel** : *and then up to five Alphas are invited to duke it out for the pleasure of mating said Omega*

 **Daniel** : *it's mostly up to them, although Vince does like to enter Alphas into one match or another without their consent*

 **Daniel** : *sometimes he'll even plant Alphas who are dosed with the Alpha equivalent of suppressants in a match just to keep things interesting*

 **Daniel** : *the Alpha list is going to be finalized soon- not that anyone gets to see it* *the Alphas are just approached individually and told they will participate, so they'd better start considering their options*

 **Daniel** : *and the Omegas get the privilege of going in blind* *what fun*

 **Kane** : *he doesn’t seem particularly in a good or bad mood at this point in time*

 **Kane** : *so who knows if he’s been confronted about any of this*

 **Daniel** : *he doesn't dare ask, honestly*

 **Kane** : *K is pretty high up on the food chain, at least when it comes to the wrestling hierarchy*

 **Kane** : *he wouldn’t be a bad mate to have in all honesty*

 **Daniel** : *better than that Randy Orton, or Ryback*

 **Daniel** : *pity the 'Taker's already mated*

x

 **Daniel** : *he sleeps fitfully the night before the tournament*

 **Kane** : *K will generally wake up early so it’s not surprising when D wakes up and he’s not in the room*

 **Kane** : *granted today is also the day everyone can go home, for now*

 **Kane** : *unless you’re involved in the tournament*

 **Daniel** : *he ends up in makeup all morning*

 **Daniel** : *one of the stylists very nearly shaves off his entire beard before he throws a fit and she settles for trimming it*

 **Daniel** : *the rest of him gets thoroughly shaved, though* *it's an ordeal*

 **Kane** : *there is the slight joy in the fact the Alphas also have to go through a prepping of sorts, granted not as thorough of one as the Omegas*

 **Daniel** : *Schadenfreude, that's what the Germans call it*

 **Daniel** : *at least the Omegas get a list for themselves* *he's third on the bracket*

x

 **Daniel** : *half an hour before the event starts, they're each given a bottle of water and a pill*

 **Daniel** : *he stares at it with disgust before swallowing it down*

 **Daniel** : *about five minutes in they all start feeling it* *ugh*

 **Daniel** : *at least he has his wits about him*

 **Kane** : *time seems to go by with a painful slowness*

 **Daniel** : *squirms in his seat* *he's already probably soaked through the thin garment he's wearing* *one designed just to be torn off by Alphas*

 **Daniel** : *the first and second Omegas go off* *nervousness curls in his gut*

 **Daniel** : *then one of the techs beckons to him* *he stands, following her*

 **Daniel** : *it feels so wrong to enter an arena with no crowd to play to* *no music, either- since there's no audience, his music is being patched in* 

 **Daniel** : *the Alphas' themes will be played in the arena, however, so all of his reactions can be filmed*

 **Daniel** : *he does his best to look up for a challenge when he hops into the empty ring* *the scents of Alpha and Omega arousal already saturate everything*

 **Daniel** : *the cameras track him steadily as he cracks his knuckles, bouncing on his feet*

 **Daniel** : *of course, he's not going to be fighting* *at least, he's not _scripted_ to*

 **Daniel** : *we'll just have to see how it goes*

 **Kane** : *silence*

 **Daniel** : *hm* *hm hm hm*

 **Daniel** : *frankly, he doesn't mind the thought that no Alphas want to fight for him*

 **Daniel** : *ah, but then of course, Roman Reigns's logo comes on the arena entrance*

 **Daniel** : *he raises a brow as R stalks closer*

 **Daniel** : *doesn't he already have his shield brothers, Seth and Dean?*

 **Daniel** : *must be a plant*

 **Roman** : *but he certainly makes a good show of scenting the air* *his eyes are like daggers*

 **Daniel** : *okay, who's next*

 **Daniel** : *because R really does look like he's gonna pounce* *really really does*

 **Daniel** : *he regrets his thoughts when the next Alpha enters, though* *fucking _Brock Lesnar_ *

 **Daniel** : *otherwise known as one of the roster's biggest knotheads* *no thank you*

 **Roman** : *he turns to glare at B*

 **Brock** : *charges at R, and the two start brawling before either of them can even reach the ring*

 **Daniel** : *he casually scoots back to the far side*

 **Daniel** : *so...max of three more?* *better be someone good or he's going to have to let that beast mount him*

 **Bray** : *he comes barreling on next*

 **Daniel** : *fuck no he is _not_ joining the fucking _swamp cult_ *

 **Daniel** : *is this because of the beard?* *it's totally because of the beard*

 **Bray** : *leaps into the ring, eyeing D like prey* *he's definitely not on any kind of anything to inhibit himself*

 **Daniel** : *hey, no one said he couldn't act a little coy* *climbs up the ropes, perching on one of the posts*

 **Bray** : *lunges, grabbing his ankle*

 **Daniel** : *shit fuck*

 **Roman** : *he comes from nowhere with a spear*

 **Roman** : *they get knocked down onto the ring*

 **Kane** : *then _Kane's_ fucking theme comes on*

 **Daniel** : *all of them, even Brock Lesnar, freeze*

 **Daniel** : *whathefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck*

 **Kane** : *climbs into a ring with his normal nonchalant swagger, crossing his arms as if daring anyone to come at him*

 **Daniel** : *stares, in shock honestly*

 **Brock** : *but then Brock and Bray turn on K, sensing a bigger threat* *literally*

 **Roman** : *so he knocks D to the mats outside the ring and leaps after him*

 **Daniel** : *yelps when he hits the floor*

 **Kane** : * it's honestly almost hilarious how quickly K manages to throw the two jarheads out of the ring*

 **Roman** : *he's on him in a second, pinning him* *presses his hips against D's, looking just like an Alpha aroused out of his mind*

 **Roman** : *leans down, as if growling in his ear*

 **Roman** : It's going to be Kane or Brock.

 **Daniel** : *squirms under him, his lips parting* *the drug isn't helping matters, but he's definitely playing up the "mindless Omega" thing*

 **Daniel** : *he gives no indication that he heard*

 **Roman** : *tears at the garment covering him, baring his chest*

 **Kane** : *K is there in a second, grabbing R* *but D is quick to notice the careful placement of _how_ he shoves him aside*

 **Daniel** : *scrambles back a little, staring up at the pair with wide eyes*

 **Daniel** : *his aroused scent is like a siren song*

 **Kane** : *a deep growl rumbles in his chest, taking an assertive stance*

 **Roman** : *bares his teeth*

 **Daniel** : *all of the Alphas' scents are tempting in his aroused state, but Kane's is the most familiar*

 **Daniel** : *bites his lower lip*

 **Kane** : *side eyes D*

 **Daniel** : *he's flushed and disheveled, and the pale skin of his chest wonderfully unmarked except for the occasional freckle*

 **Bray** : *grabs R by the hair, dragging him down*

 **Bray** : *leaving D wide open for the moment*

 **Kane** : *oh boy does he go for it*

 **Kane** : *curls an arm around his waist, pressing his face into his neck*

 **Daniel** : *shudders*

 **Daniel** : *tilts his head, murmuring so the camera won't pick it up* I'm _not_ mating Brock.

 **Daniel** : *curls an arm around him*

 **Kane** : *it seems he heard that as he moves his hand down prepare him, an oddly thoughtful gesture considering the situation*

 **Daniel** : *takes in a hissing breath* *his hips jerk*

 **Daniel** : Don't need anything. *his breathing is quick and ragged* Knot me before someone else does.

 **Kane** : *nibbles on his neck, compliantly pulling himself out*

 **Kane** : *D can feel his warm breath against his neck as he presses into him*

 **Daniel** : Fuck. Fuck, come on. *raises his hips* *he's aching with need for more*

 **Roman** : *he's doing his very best to keep the other two distracted*

 **Kane** : *suddenly moves to press himself into the hilt* *oh... _damn_ *

 **Kane** : *it takes a solid couple of seconds just to fully seat himself* *he's... certainly...well endowed*

 **Daniel** : *lets out a long whine* * _finally_ *

 **Kane** : *grips him tighter, nipping harder against his shoulder*

 **Daniel** : *hooks a leg around his waist, pulling him in* *he hasn't gotten fucked in such a long time*

 **Kane** : *slides his hands down to squeeze his arse, also keeping him in place*

 **Daniel** : *by this point he's forgotten about the cameras* *moans*

 **Kane** : *his movements turn rough, very instinctual*

 **Daniel** : *chokes* Alpha- *clenches around him*

 **Kane** : *sinks his teeth into his shoulder, slamming against him a few times as his knot swells*

 **Daniel** : *gives a keening cry*

 **Kane** : *the growl in his chest vibrates slowly* *he's giving off a _very_ satisfied scent*

 **Daniel** : *buries his face in K's neck* *whining occasionally, the knot zapping out most of his higher brain function*

 **Brock** : *he's a poor loser, but even in his state he knows not to disturb a knotted Alpha* *especially when that Alpha is _Kane_ *

 **Roman** : *thank god*

 **Bray** : *they slink off with their tails between their legs*

 **Daniel** : *the cameras focus back on K and D*

 **Daniel** : *snuffles a little as he noses further into K's neck*

 **Kane** : *his mouth is still clamped into his shoulder, holding himself up with ease to not crush D*

 **Kane** : *after a few seconds he pulls his teeth back to lick the wound*

 **Daniel** : *a few more shots, then someone says cut* *the cameramen stop filming, someone tells them to take their time and get backstage once the knot goes down*

 **Daniel** : *then they're alone*

 **Daniel** : *after a long while* Why me?

 **Kane** : *raises his head a bit* You have a beard.

 **Daniel** : *hmphs* *but it's a pleasantly surprised hmph*

 **Kane** : *shifts, stretching his arms out*

 **Kane** : *leans back, huffing quietly with D on top of him* *raises a brow* This'll take a minute.

 **Daniel** : You're like a fucking hose, you know that? *in reference to the rather large amount of come now inside him*

 **Daniel** : Don't you ever jerk off?

 **Kane** : Yup.

 **Daniel** : Jesus.

 **Kane** : *he makes a shrugged expression*

 **Daniel** : I swear to god, if you get me pregnant I'm going to murder you.

 **Daniel** : *though he's fairly certain he read something about a plan B type pill provided after this whole shebang*

 **Daniel** : *lays his head on K's broad chest*

 **Kane** : I wouldn't be worrying about that.

 **Daniel** : *huffs*

 **Kane** : *tilts his head, gives his shoulder a light pat pat*

 **Daniel** : *rests his eyes* *absentmindedly flexes around his knot*

 **Kane** : How about not doing that again.

 **Daniel** : Why. *does it again, even grinding his hips down into it a little*

 **Daniel** : I don't get knots often. And now I'm stuck with yours- might as well enjoy it.

 **Kane** : *bucks his hips* *sitting up to get in his face*

 **Daniel** : *his breath hitches*

 **Kane** : *grips D's hips firmly, unabashedly staring at him as he thrusts roughly*

 **Daniel** : Fu-uck!

 **Daniel** : *grasps his shoulders, nails digging in*

 **Kane** : *groans deeply*

 **Daniel** : *nips at his throat*

 **Kane** : *pauses after a few minutes to breath deeply through his nose*

 **Kane** : *bites just under his ear slightly* We can continue this later.

 **Daniel** : *twitches*

 **Kane** : *as if on cue his knot settles*

 **Daniel** : You'd like that, wouldn't you?

 **Kane** : Yeah.

 **Kane** : I would.

 **Daniel** : *exhales through his nose* *at some point during it, it turns into a purr for half a second before quieting*

 **Daniel** : *gingerly tugs, seeing if they can separate*

 **Daniel** : *yep* *slides off onto the floor*

 **Daniel** : *puffs out a breath* *looks to K*

 **Daniel** : For the record- *points* -this changes nothing.

 **Kane** : Whatever.

 **Kane** : *gets to his feet*

 **Daniel** : *he does the same* *when his legs wobble he grabs onto the apron of the ring for balance*

 **Kane** : *moves an arm around his shoulders, walking back with him to gorilla*

 **Daniel** : *the rest of the Omegas that have yet to go blatantly ogle them*

 **Daniel** : *he flips them all off*

 **Kane** : *very casually* I'm going home, you have my number if you need me.

 **Daniel** : Yep.

 **Daniel** : *of course, his own home is across the country so he's consigned to a hotel room* *at least he'll be alone*

 **Kane** : *looks at him* You sure you don't want to sleep in an actual house?

 **Daniel** : I'm good.

 **Daniel** : *then he leaves to go find his clothes and change*

 **Kane** : *okay then*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daniel: *after a long while* Why me?
> 
> Kane: *raises his head a bit* You have a beard.
> 
> Kane: (now that might seem dumb but when you think about the society.... as you said most Omegas are expected to be hairless, compliant and have cliche traits of "femininity")
> 
> Just a sweet little note from lepetite.


	3. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel moves in with his new mate.

**Daniel** : *so far, being mated hasn't changed much*

 **Daniel** : *at least, not in real life*

 **Daniel** : *but on the next show he spends most of it tucked into K's side, acting the part of a shy, hormonal, newly mated Omega*

 **Daniel** : *the announcers are quick to comment on how instincts can tame even the fiercest of Omegas*

 **Kane** : *K is pretty good on giving him space, not really seeming to be affected either way*

 **Kane** : *he does like touching him when the cameras are on but besides the occasional arse squeeze it’s nothing degrading*

 **Daniel** : *thankfully* *he'd beat his ass otherwise*

 **Kane** : *they do message each other frequently but it mostly consists of match scheduling and when and how D will be moving into K’s place, expenses completely prepaid*

 **Kane** : *the company really feathered the nest to avoid lawsuit*

 **Daniel** : *yup*

 **Daniel** : *it's a bit of a hassle to move some of his stuff*

 **Kane** : *but hey…at least K leaves in a big ass house*

 **Kane** : *when D finally gets into the place he’s struck by the normalcy and cleanliness of it*

 **Daniel** : *he, as a vegetarian, is probably going to starve, though*

 **Kane** : *it's around dinner time when he arrives so the smell of cooking food greets him*

 **Daniel** : *goes to inspect*

 **Kane** : *what he sees is rather surprising, K the most Alpha of Alphas _cooking_ *

 **Daniel** : *huh*

 **Kane** : *not just a microwave meal either, he seems to know what he’s doing with the oven on and two pots on the stove*

 **Kane** : *glances at D, nodding his head* Long flight?

 **Daniel** : Yeah.

 **Kane** : *what kind of Alpha would he be if he couldn’t smell his mate coming in through the front door*

 **Kane** : You can set the table.

 **Daniel** : *he's taking suppressants again, but a lower dosage now that he's mated*

 **Daniel** : *after being pointed to the right drawer for silverware, he gets some stuff out*

 **Daniel** : *sets the table*

 **Kane** : *after a few minutes he puts a large plate of roast beef on the table*

 **Daniel** : *sigh*

 **Kane** : *before D can make a comment he sets down a pasta dish with…tofu and broccoli*

 **Daniel** : *blinks*

 **Daniel** : *looks to K*

 **Kane** : *starts eating the meat, after a second he glances at D* Can you not eat pasta or something?

 **Daniel** : No. I mean, yeah, I can.

 **Daniel** : Thanks.

 **Daniel** : *starts to eat*

 **Kane** : *well it doesn’t taste like poison or something that’ll give him an upset stomach*

 **Daniel** : *it's actually damn good*

 **Daniel** : I'm surprised you know how to cook.

 **Kane** : Didn’t have any other choice. *bite*

 **Daniel** : *true*

 **Daniel** : So you don't just subsist on human flesh? Wow.

 **Daniel** : *snickers a little*

 **Kane** : *flatly* No.

 **Daniel** : *he still finds it funny* *munch*

 **Kane** : I’ve had to feed myself since I was seven

 **Daniel** : Jeez.

 **Kane** : *shrugs*

 **Daniel** : Where was the 'Taker?

 **Kane** : School, wrestling. *shrugs again* Whatever paid the bills.

 **Daniel** : Mm. *he doesn't like K, not really, but he can pity him a bit*

 **Kane** : *munch*

 **Daniel** : *when they finish, he does the dishes*

 **Daniel** : Thanks for dinner.

 **Kane** : *he nods*

 **Kane** : *walks off, probably to work out*

 **Daniel** : *he goes to poke around and unpack*

 **Kane** : *the house basically consists off two bedrooms, a guest room, three bathrooms, workout room, kitchen, dining room and a room with a large TV*

 **Daniel** : *he'd have a house this nice if it weren't for wage gaps* *ugh*

 **Kane** : *then again he’s heard of Alphas who live far more extravagant lives with a, probably, smaller paycheck*

 **Daniel** : *true, true*

 **Kane** : *K in all honesty could have been far worse given the circumstances*

 **Daniel** : *when he sticks his head into K's bedroom, he does take a moment to shove his face into the sheets*

 **Daniel** : *he has a guilty moment of "mmmmm Alpha" before collecting himself*

 **Daniel** : *straightens, smoothing out the comforter*

 **Kane** : *he doesn’t go back to his room for a while*

 **Daniel** : *peeks inside the work out room*

 **Daniel** : *purely to get a look at his setup*

 **Kane** : *he’s lifting weights without a shirt, sets the bar in place to sit up for a minute*

 **Kane** : *his hair is tied up in a bun as he gulps down some water* *he doesn’t seem to care when some of it splashes into his chest*

 **Daniel** : *mm Alpha musk*

 **Daniel** : *strides in, blatantly ignoring K to poke at some of the equipment*

 **Kane** : *he basically has a smaller version of a gym in there, a mirror wall and all*

 **Daniel** : *lifts a weight or two just because*

 **Daniel** : *K of course has everything about 100 pounds too heavy for him, but he manages*

 **Daniel** : How much can you deadlift?

 **Kane** : About 500.

 **Daniel** : Christ.

 **Kane** : *stretches his legs before cracking his back* I’m done for the night.

 **Kane** : *walks out*

 **Daniel** : *a few moments, then he pulls out his phone and finds his workout playlist* *after closing the door and taking off his shirt, he starts to work through a set*

 **Kane** : *he remains undisturbed for the rest of the workout*

 **Daniel** : *when he finishes he goes to the guest bathroom to shower*

 **Kane** : *he gets into bed*

 **Daniel** : *once he gets out, he dries his hair -and beard- and considers his sleeping options*

 **Kane** : *closes his eyes, resting his hands behind his head*

 **Kane** : *he's not tired but is resting contently*

 **Daniel** : *sniffs around, literally and figuratively* *the second bedroom smells a lot like the 'Taker's- and since he's alone, he takes a moment to fulfill a couple of teenage fantasies*

 **Daniel** : *breathes in his scent*

 **Daniel** : *hums with pleasure*

 **Kane** : *the room itself is pretty basic, not including the occasional cologne or toiletries that are obviously U’s*

 **Daniel** : *mmm nice Alpha*

 **Daniel** : *though something deep in his gut is now saying "wrong Alpha"*

 **Daniel** : *hmph*

 **Daniel** : *his thoughts wander over to said Alpha*

 **Daniel** : *mainly his cock*

 **Daniel** : *weeeeeell* *now that he has a knothead on call 24/7 he'd might as well take advantage of it*

 **Kane** : *he gets up to go to the bathroom and change into sweatpants*

 **Kane** : *plops back down, he has a giant bed for his height needs of course*

 **Daniel** : *walks into the bedroom*

 **Daniel** : *is he asleep?* *well, he won't be for long* *pads over*

 **Kane** : *his eyes are still closed, he doesn’t even bother to move his arms from behind his head*

 **Daniel** : *climbs onto the bed, straddling his thighs*

 **Kane** : *opens his eyes* You need something? A shelf you can’t reach?

 **Daniel** : Just because I'm an Omega doesn't mean I'm not still an athlete. I can manage your tall-ass shelves.

 **Daniel** : *grinds his hips down into K's*

 **Kane** : *his manhood stirs again D’s hips*

 **Kane** : *raises a brow*

 **Daniel** : Don't be too flattered. I just want a knot.

 **Daniel** : Biology or not, it's good. Relaxing.

 **Daniel** : I'd take any old Alpha. *pulls off his shirt*

 **Kane** : *his nostrils flare, inhaling his scent*

 **Daniel** : *moves off of him so he can remove the rest of his clothes*

 **Daniel** : *then he goes for K's sweatpants*

 **Kane** : *pulls them off himself, even partially hard he’s got a lot to work with*

 **Daniel** : *he literally purrs a little*

 **Daniel** : *grasps him*

 **Kane** : *sits up, presses his face into D’s neck*

 **Kane** : *nips the skin in response*

 **Daniel** : *hums with pleasure*

 **Daniel** : *strokes him slowly but steadily*

 **Kane** : *his fangs at some point extended* *sucks on the flesh under his mouth to leave a mark* *it doesn’t take long for him to harden under his hand, aided by his wonderful scent*

 **Daniel** : *moans*

 **Daniel** : *moves over him, guiding K to his slick entrance*

 **Daniel** : *sinks down, whining with a mixture of pain and pleasure* *he likes the burn of stretching*

 **Kane** : *squeezes his arse, looking at him, almost as a dare to make a comment*

 **Kane** : *groans, instinctively bucking into him to fully seat himself*

 **Daniel** : *his breath hitches and he makes a high pitched noise*

 **Kane** : *that sound does _something_ because D swears he feels bigger as he bucks against him roughly*

 **Daniel** : *latches onto his shoulder, biting down with his sharp little teeth*

 **Kane** : *growls quietly, gripping his hips firmly down to meet his thrusts*

 **Daniel** : *moans as he does his best to mark up K's skin*

 **Kane** : *moves his hand to D’s hair, tugging his head back to look him in the eye*

 **Kane** : Thought you were vegetarian. *he does a particularly hard thrust to punctuate*

 **Daniel** : *his first response is interrupted by his own cry*

 **Kane** : *his mouth curls into the semblance of a smirk*

 **Daniel** : *the second:* Fuck off.

 **Kane** : You sure about that? *pulls his hair harder, slowing his pace just slightly*

 **Kane** : *in his face* Your slick seems to say otherwise.

 **Daniel** : *avoiding it* You gonna knot me or what? *clenches*

 **Daniel** : I can always go out on the street like this and see how long it'll take for a random Alpha to thrust into me with his long, thick cock-

 **Kane** : *in about two seconds flat D is shoved against the mattress, K practically ramming into him before his knot swells considerably*

 **Daniel** : *chokes out a cry*

 **Kane** : *groans when he empties himself inside of him, his body a heating furnace at this point*

 **Kane** : *runs his hands over D’s upper thighs, thankfully in a position to not crush D*

 **Daniel** : *for a good few moments he's trapped in the hormonal bliss of knotyesyesyesknotyespups* *squirms under him, moaning*

 **Daniel** : *eventually their heart rates settle and he stills* *purrs*

 **Kane** : *presses warm wet kisses along his neck*

 **Daniel** : Mmmm.

 **Kane** : *shifts them so D is on top again, the feeling of a slick omega around his seed enough to satisfy him like a lion after a kill*

 **Kane** : *rubs his back lazily with a large hand*

 **Daniel** : *closes his eyes, content*

 **Kane** : *his hand pauses, rubbing his thumb over D’s shoulder blade*

 **Kane** : *purrs quietly, D almost doesn’t hear it because it’s at a very low octave*

 **Daniel** : *smiles to himself*

 **Daniel** : *eventually he dissolves into quiet, snuffling snores*

 **Kane** : *lies back*

 **Kane** : *finally falls asleep*

x

 **Daniel** : *in the morning, he is still soundly asleep on his chest*

 **Daniel** : *a warm weight atop K*

 **Kane** : *nudges him*

 **Daniel** : *grunts*

 **Kane** : *poke poke* Get up.

 **Daniel** : *mumbles* Bobby. Match isn't til later.

 **Kane** : *pats him* You need to eat.

 **Daniel** : *Bobby is never that concerned for him*

 **Daniel** : *blearily opens his eyes*

 **Daniel** : *mate*

 **Daniel** : *higher brain functions kick in*

 **Daniel** : *hrmrgl* *rolls off of him*

 **Daniel** : (Purposeful, attempt to pronounce it out loud and that's the sleepy sound D made)

 **Kane** : *catches his waist*

 **Kane** : Watch it.

 **Daniel** : *grumble grumble*

 **Kane** : *sits up, carrying him into the kitchen*

 **Daniel** : *half heartedly* Don't baby me.

 **Kane** : *rolls his eyes*

 **Kane** : *lets go*

 **Daniel** : *he hits the floor with a thump*

 **Daniel** : *glowers up at him*

 **Daniel** : *gets to his feet, now walking a little funny from the combination of landing on his arse and from the sex last night*

 **Kane** : *his lips curl again*

 **Daniel** : *luckily his back is turned*

 **Kane** : *starts making eggs*

 **Daniel** : *after digging he finds bread and a toaster*

 **Daniel** : When's the flight out again?

 **Kane** : Three forty five.

 **Daniel** : *groans*

 **Daniel** : AM?

 **Kane** : AM.

 **Kane** : I’ll take care of it.

 **Kane** : *splits the eggs into two portions*

 **Kane** : *perks of him being another wrestler, he knows portion sizes*

 **Daniel** : *he divides the toast between them as well*

 **Daniel** : *starts to eat*

x

 **Kane** : *he pops in and out of the house during the day*

 **Daniel** : *he works out at some point*

 **Kane** : *when he gets back he makes dinner, again*

 **Daniel** : So, uh, what am I supposed to do with my life if you do all the domestic crap?

 **Daniel** : *it's halfway a question, halfway a challenge, completely a test*

 **Kane** : *glances at him* Do you _want_ a schedule or something?

 **Daniel** : *sniffs derisively* No.

 **Kane** : Do whatever the fuck you want. *finishes up with their food*

 **Kane** : *burgers, except D’s is vegetarian with couscous*

 **Kane** : *munch*

 **Daniel** : *he eats as well*

 **Kane** : *after working out again he encourages D to go to bed*

 **Daniel** : *might as well*

 **Daniel** : *though he does take the guest bed*

x

 **Kane** : *when D wakes up he's placed carefully on a plane seat, dressed comfortably in the middle seat next to K and an empty seat*

 **Daniel** : *starts*

 **Daniel** : *looks to K, blatantly confused*

 **Daniel** : *then his mind catches up and he settles*

 **Daniel** : *lolls his head back against the headrest* *closes his eyes again*

 **Daniel** : *he's honestly not too surprised he slept through everything* *he's always been a heavy sleeper*

 **Daniel** : *especially in this instance, his subconscious was probably smelling K and thinking stupid Omega shit like "Alpha safe" and "Alpha will always protect me"*

 **Daniel** : *as if*

 **Kane** : *glances at him*

 **Daniel** : *shifts to get comfortable*

 **Daniel** : *eventually he gives in and rests his head on K's bicep*

 **Kane** : *sighs, relaxing*

 **Kane** : *I got you*


	4. On The Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get rather heated on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (the filth) play Seth Rollins.

**Daniel** : *when he wakes up he pretends it never happened*   
****

**Kane** : *well heh…*

 **Kane** : *he does too*   
****

**Daniel** : *and thus they fall back into the swing of things*   
****

**Daniel** : *waking up in a new city every couple of days*   
****

**Daniel** : *planes and bus rides*   
****

**Daniel** : *he's adamant that they still have hotel rooms with two beds*

 **Daniel** : *despite his abrasive attitude with K and everyone else he doesn't like, he's actually buddies with a lot of the people on the roster*   
****

**Daniel** : *so he'll go out with them sometimes, either to practice, work out together, or just have fun*   
****

**Kane** : *it's like normal*   
****

**Kane** : *nothing has changed*   
****

**Daniel** : *more than a few people are curious what it was like to fuck Kane, though*   
****

**Daniel** : *he laughs it off*   
****

**Kane** : *well D certainly is never flirting or pining after another Alpha* *clearly he’s satisfied*

x

 **Daniel** : *they're in their room in...fuck, where are they again?*   
****

**Daniel** : *checks google maps* *ah*   
****

**Daniel** : *they're in their room in Columbus, Ohio when he looks over to K* Kane.   
****

**Daniel** : *its the night before RAW*   
****

**Kane** : *glances at him* Hmm?   
****

**Daniel** : Want to come practice with me? Finn says the ring's up. 

**Kane** : Sure.   
****

**Kane** : *gets to his feet*

 **Daniel** : *stands, grabbing his bag and putting his shoes on*   
****

**Daniel** : *it's not far of a walk to the arena* *and since it isn't too late the personnel don't mind letting them in*   
****

**Daniel** : *the Shield are on their way out when they come in* *he high fives Dean and claps Seth on the shoulder as he passes them*   
****

**Daniel** : *and of course, over his shoulder* Thanks for not fucking me, Ro!   
****

**Daniel** : *R just snickers and ushers his little pack out to let them work*   
****

**Kane** : *he’s just there*   
****

**Daniel** : *no surprise there with the big lug*   
****

**Daniel** : *slides into the ring with the ease he's always had*   
****

**Daniel** : *starts stretching*   
****

**Kane** : *he does as well*   
****

**Daniel** : *he hums some irritating little tune*   
****

**Kane** : *he just stands there, ready*   
****

**Daniel** : *bounces a little, eyeing him*   
****

**Daniel** : *then he lunges*

 **Kane** : *pulls him into his arms*   
****

**Daniel** : *drives a knee up into his stomach*   
****

**Kane** : *slams him against the mat*   
****

**Daniel** : *rolls to the side, jumping up* *kicks to sweep his legs out from under him*   
****

**Kane** : *steps back*   
****

**Daniel** : *snorts*   
****

**Kane** : *practically throws him back down*   
****

**Daniel** : *he lands on his front*   
****

**Daniel** : *and the strange thing is that he doesn't get up immediately* *shifts slightly, letting out a heartbreaking, pained whine*   
****

**Kane** : *smirks*   
****

**Kane** : *stands up*   
****

**Daniel** : *he's listening very keenly* *makes another pitiful "Alpha help" noise*   
****

**Kane** : *leans over his body, turns him over to nibble his neck*   
****

**Kane** : *moves his legs around D's sides*   
****

**Daniel** : *grumbles* You're supposed to be all concerned for my safety.   
****

**Daniel** : *still muffled* Then I can use your weight against you and get you in a submission hold.   
****

**Daniel** : *he says all this because K is in the _one_ position where he can't execute the move*   
****

**Kane** : *raises his face to graze his lips*   
****

**Kane** : *he just stares down at him*   
****

**Daniel** : *glares* Dick.   
****

**Daniel** : *wriggles* And stop thinking with it, while you're at it. I want to _practice_.

 **Kane** : *snorts, he sits up*

 **Daniel** : And if you clothesline me one more time I'm biting you.   
****

**Daniel** : *hops to his feet*   
****

**Daniel** : And not in a sexy way.   
****

**Kane** : *moves his left arm up*   
****

**Kane** : *raises a brow*   
****

**Daniel** : *flips him off*   
****

**Daniel** : *skitters up the ropes instead, sizing him up*   
****

**Kane** : *walks closer*   
****

**Daniel** : *it's slightly disheartening that he's barely taller than him all the way up here*   
****

**Daniel** : *hisses*

 **Kane** : *gives him a “go ahead” look*   
****

**Daniel** : *mutters something that sounds like "tall ass fucker"*   
****

**Daniel** : *leaps*   
****

**Kane** : *catches him in his arms*   
****

**Kane** : *squeezes his arse*   
****

**Daniel** : *bares his teeth*   
****

**Daniel** : *snaps at his nose*   
****

**Kane** : *licks his chest*   
****

**Daniel** : *bites his ear hard*   
****

**Kane** : *breathes hotly against his skin*   
****

**Daniel** : You're such a knothead.   
****

**Kane** : Only for you *his teeth graze his skin as he speaks*

 **Daniel** : *pawing at him* We can't mate in here anyways.   
****

**Kane** : *mumbles something else*   
****

**Daniel** : *shudders*   
****

**Daniel** : *swats his head* Bad.   
****

**Kane** : *grazes his teeth harder along D’s chest*   
****

**Kane** : *he seems to have no problem holding him up for this long*   
****

**Daniel** : Wrestling! Wrestling, Kane!   
****

**Daniel** : *struggles*   
****

**Kane** : *loosens his grip enough for D to slip down his body*

 **Kane** : *he manages to pull his back against his chest, slamming the both of them sideways as he puts him in a choke hold*

 **Daniel** : *squirms*   
****

**Daniel** : *and, alright, maybe he's starting to leak slick*   
****

**Kane** : *tightens his grip, not moving*   
****

**Daniel** : *wheezes* What if someone comes in?   
****

**Daniel** : *tries to bite his arm, but he doesn't have the angle for it*   
****

**Kane** : Out of all things.   
****

**Kane** : *presses his knee against his inner thighs*   
****

**Daniel** : *jerks*   
****

**Kane** : *breathes strongly against him*   
****

**Kane** : *for a moment he moves a hand down to adjust his cock into D*   
****

**Kane** : *winds an arm around his side*   
****

**Daniel** : *lets out a breathy noise*   
****

**Kane** : *he has no issue with taking his time*   
****

**Daniel** : *closes his eyes, pressing back into him*   
****

**Kane** : *thrusts firmly against him, growling quietly*   
****

**Daniel** : *just as it manages to do every time, K's cock is rapidly make him dissolve into a goopy mess of arousal and hormones*   
****

**Daniel** : *moans*

 **Kane** : *mumbles into his skin reverently*   
****

**Daniel** : Harder.   
****

**Kane** : *leans his body into D, pressing him against the mat*   
****

**Daniel** : *his fingers curl*   
****

**Kane** : I think you like me being around.   
****

**Daniel** : Nope. Just your massive cock. *whimpers* Only good thing about you.   
****

**Kane** : *presses harder into him* Oh really?   
****

**Daniel** : *groans* I'll give your hands a pass too.   
****

**Daniel** : And your- *whines* -your cooking.

 **Kane** : *his hands wander along his skin*   
****

**Daniel** : *it's getting harder to focus*   
****

**Kane** : Mmmmhmmm.   
****

**Kane** : *squeezes in two different spots*   
****

**Daniel** : Shut up and fu- *his voice goes up in pitch* -uck me!   
****

**Kane** : *fully leans over his back in the “proper” position*   
****

**Daniel** : *a mewl that he'll forever deny escapes his lips*   
****

**Daniel** : *clenches around him*

 **Kane** : *chuckles against him, grumbles* Grab the rope.

 **Daniel** : *uselessly as ever* Knot me, alpha-

 **Kane** : *grips him tightly as his knot swells, hissing against his skin*

 **Daniel** : *lets out a shaky moan*

 **Daniel** : *he mumbles something into the floor of the ring as he tries to push back into K*

 **Kane** : *peppers kisses along his neck*

 **Daniel** : *half deliriously* Want your pups.

 **Daniel** : *one of his hands comes up to clutch at the nearest bit of K that he can reach* *just to touch him*

 **Kane** : *smirks, loosening his grip*

 **Daniel** : *he relaxes, making soft noises and placid grumbles*

 **Kane** : *pets him sweetly*

 **Kane** : *after a few minutes he starts shifting away*

 **Daniel** : *lets out a rather pathetic whine*

 **Kane** : *chuckles, sits up as he pulls D on his lap*

 **Daniel** : *grumble grumble* *leans back against him*

 **Kane** : *pecks his lips*

 **Daniel** : You're still an insufferable knothead.

 **Kane** : *smiles*

 **Kane** : *kisses him again*

 **Daniel** : *once he can get free, he stands on wobbly legs*

 **Daniel** : *readjusts his clothing*

 **Kane** : *got it*

 **Daniel** : *gives him a glare just because he can*

 **Kane** : *winks*

 **Daniel** : *makes a disgusted noise*

 **Kane** : *it's a rather funny gesture for him*

 **Kane** : Let's go.

 **Daniel** : Yeah.

**x**

**Daniel** : *perhaps a week after that, D seemed to be coming down with something*

 **Daniel** : *he'd be a bit shaky or cold for no reason* *and he's either always hungry or never*

 **Daniel** : *and he's even more prickly than usual, which is saying something*

 **Daniel** : *if K even looks in his direction he'll show him his teeth*

 **Kane** : *he generally stays out of his way, and line of sight, for that matter*

 **Kane** : *Omegas are generally temperamental right? This shouldn't be too difficult*

 **Daniel** : *he's glad he has a match tonight on RAW* *he can get some of his frustrations out*

 **Kane** : *so is he, even though D doesn’t have fangs the blunt teeth hurt after a while*

 **Kane** : *although he's not fighting tonight he stays close to the ring* *keeping a very watchful eye on Daniel*

 **Seth** : *he gets D to the floor with a diving high knee, one K is familiar with from his own matches with the Shield*

 **Daniel** : *and he freaking _snarls at him_ *

 **Seth** : *he doesn't let it show, but he's rather taken aback*

 **Kane** : *his lips curl into a proud smirk*

 **Seth** : *D isn't usually the one to play into...well....whatever this is*

 **Seth** : *goes for a submission hold*

 **Daniel** : *bites his arm hard*

 **Seth** : *lets out a curse that will most definitely be bleeped out*

 **Seth** : *hisses* Ow ow ow Daniel what the fuck!

 **Daniel** : *hisses back...literally*

 **Seth** : *and then S catches a whiff of his scent*

 **Seth** : *it helps that they're basically on top of one another and in each other's faces*

 **Seth** : *his eyes go wide*

 **Seth** : Ah, shit.

 **Daniel** : *his eyes are starting to glaze over by this point as he starts to pant*

 **Seth** : Shit. *pulls back, looking to a ref* *crosses his arms, making an X*

 **Seth** : *the ref can't see the problem from where he is but he mirrors S's motion, and someone rings the bell to call the match off*

 **Kane** : *jerks up*

 **Kane** : *walks closer to the ring, scrutinizing D's every move and twitch for a sign of injury*

 **Daniel** : *lets out a loud whine that K can hear even over the crowd*

 **Daniel** : *and it sure as hell isn't a "hurt Alpha help" one*

 **Seth** : Dude.

 **Seth** : Dude!

 **Daniel** : *whines again*

 **Seth** : *Jesus Christ* *he's already scenting up the ring*

 **Seth** : *luckily the two refs that hurry up to help are betas*

 **Seth** : *Cole and Graves keep nervously talking, wondering what's up*

 **Seth** : *but Booker is quiet, studying D in that knowing way* *then he starts to chuckle*

 **Kane** : *climbs onto the ring, crossing his arms as he looks down at D*

 **Daniel** : Alpha. *looks up at him desperately* *his inner thighs are already slick*

 **Seth** : Uh, Kane, uh.

 **Kane** : *squats down to his knees* *baring his teeth and growling at D*

 **Kane** : *nothing overtly aggressive*

 **Seth** : *he's torn between "not in the ring on public television oh god" and the need to get out of the way of a heat drugged alpha*

 **Seth** : Kane.

 **Seth** : *at least he's a mated omega, so there's nothing in his own scent to provoke K*

 **Kane** : *side eyes S*

 **Seth** : *the two refs hovering over them are keeping a safer distance*

 **Seth** : Look, man, the quickest way to knot him is if you get him offstage.

 **Kane** : *his whole body is still pointed towards D, he has most of his attention*

 **Daniel** : Alphaaaaaaaa!

 **Kane** : *he rolls his eyes*

 **Kane** : *not even subtly either*

 **Seth** : Don't do it here. It's gonna be a train wreck.

 **Kane** : *turns back to D*

 **Kane** : *grumbles under his breath* *only the words "fucking idiot" can be clearly heard*

 **Kane** : *moves to pick him up*

 **Daniel** : *grabs onto his arm and pulls in the opposite direction*

 **Daniel** : *by now Booker seems to have told the others, so now all three announcers are snickering at their predicament*

 **Kane** : *he pauses, seeming to humor his Omega before reaching again to pick him up*

 **Daniel** : *whines louder*

 **Daniel** : *scoots back, spreading his legs invitingly*

 **Kane** : *leans into D's ear, obviously saying something he doesn't want anyone else to hear*

 **Kane** : *its probably dirty*

 **Daniel** : *grapples at K*

 **Kane** : *takes the chance to move his arms around D, slinging him over his shoulder like a petulant child*

 **Daniel** : *squirms, making various loud noises of protest*

 **Kane** : *squeezes his arse*

 **Kane** : *gives the camera a look before carrying D offstage*

 **Seth** : *whew*

 **Daniel** : Alpha Alpha Alpha alpha I swear to god-

 **Kane** : Hmmm? *squeeze squeeze*

 **Daniel** : Fuck!

 **Daniel** : Just, Alpha- *pulls at his clothes, which is difficult from his angle*

 **Kane** : *sighs*

 **Kane** : *goes to a backstage room, setting D on the couch*

 **Daniel** : *he immediately starts stripping*

 **Kane** : *pulls down his trousers and pants, his nostrils flaring at D's scent*

 **Kane** : *he could just devour him*

 **Daniel** : *flings his clothes to the floor*

 **Daniel** : *he follows, dropping to his knees* Alpha.

 **Kane** : *roughly purs* Yes, Omega?

 **Daniel** : Need you. Please.

 **Kane** : *his body starts to harden* *toys with him more* How much do you need me?

 **Daniel** : *snarls at him* *it's not very intimidating when he's naked on his knees in front of a 7 foot tall Alpha*

 **Daniel** : *he does look like he's starting to get pissed though*

 **Kane** : *pounces on him, scenting his neck as his hands move over his body deliberately*

 **Daniel** : *he immediately shuts up* *clutches at him*

 **Kane** : *shoves his hand down to touch him, despite his looks he can be a godawful tease*

 **Daniel** : I want your knot! *bucks his hips*

 **Kane** : *nibbles at his throat*

 **Daniel** : *keens*

 **Kane** : *ruts against his entrance but not quite pressing in*

 **Daniel** : *hooks a leg around his waist*

 **Kane** : *bites down harder*

 **Kane** : *pins his wrists above his head*

 **Daniel** : *writhes under him*

 **Kane** : *growls* Spread your legs.

 **Daniel** : *he eagerly obeys*

 **Kane** : *presses inside of him in one hard thrust*

 **Daniel** : *gasps*

 **Daniel** : *digs his nails in*

 **Kane** : *it's not enough*

 **Kane** : *pauses, shifting D on his hands and knees before continuing on with a brutal pace*

 **Daniel** : *he practically cries*

 **Kane** : *groans, D can feel his warm weight against him*

 **Daniel** : *clenches around him*

 **Kane** : *grips his hips tightly as his knot swells*

 **Kane** : *holds him even closer, his growl softening but still persistent*

 **Daniel** : *by this point he's just incoherent as he climaxes*

 **Kane** : *the Alpha in him is pleased*

 **Daniel** : *he's pliant beneath him* *starts to purr*

 **Kane** : *presses his teeth against him in a few different spots*

 **Kane** : *just because he can, and calmly so*

 **Daniel** : *his purring gets louder at the thought of marks*

 **Kane** : *nuzzles his back, leaning on his side*

 **Daniel** : *mumbles* Thanks, Kane.

 **Kane** : *grunts in response*


	5. Everything But The Kitchen Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane tries his best to placate a territorial, nesting Daniel.

**Daniel** : *luckily with heat leave they can go home to ride the rest of it out*

 **Daniel** : *if by riding it out, one means Daniel being a prissy bitch constantly demanding a knot for three solid days*

 **Daniel** : *but his scent alone is enough of a reward*

 **Kane** : *he very much…enjoys himself*

 **Daniel** : *and, thankfully, his heat leave lasts for another week, to cover the nesting that always follows*

 **Daniel** : *regardless of whether an Omega catches or not, they still feel the need to hunker down*

 **Daniel** : *thus, K starts to notice that things are disappearing around the house*

 **Kane** : *when he gets a good sniff of him he purrs*

 **Kane** : *quietly enters the room*

 **Daniel** : *their bed is a sight to behold*

 **Daniel** : *he's not only mussed the existing sheets on the bed* *he's also found all of the other spare blankets K owns* *as well as stolen the ones off the guest bed*

 **Daniel** : *the only room that hasn't been pilfered from is the 'Taker's* *he won't accept any strange Alpha scents _anywhere_ near his nest*

 **Daniel** : *along with sheets and blankets, K can also spot some of D's shirts and even some of K's*

 **Daniel** : *a box of some of his favorite vegan snacks is tucked into a blanket*

 **Kane** : *turns his head, peering in*

 **Daniel** : *the only thing that's missing besides the kitchen sink is...well...the Omega*

 **Kane** : *huh…?*

 **Daniel** : *there's the patter of footsteps behind K*

 **Daniel** : *then a hiss starts up*

 **Kane** : *purrs*

 **Daniel** : *he's standing there wearing one of K's shirts, with another box of snacks in his hand* *glaring*

 **Kane** : *the edges of his lips twitch*

 **Daniel** : *darts past him, practically diving onto the bed* *burrows, hissing*

 **Daniel** : *meticulously sticks the box next to the rest of his snack stash*

 **Daniel** : *adjusts a blanket*

 **Kane** : *raises the blanket a little bit*

 **Daniel** : *swats his hand*

 **Daniel** : You're not allowed!

 **Kane** : Not allowed to what?

 **Daniel** : Touch. Breathe on it.

 **Daniel** : *pulls a blanket over his head, burrowing further until he's nothing but a muttering lump*

 **Daniel** : *one of his hands pokes out to pull the box of snacks in*

 **Daniel** : *rustle rustle*

 **Daniel** : *munch*

 **Kane** : At all?

 **Daniel** : *muffled* No!

 **Daniel** : *munch munch*

 **Kane** : *sighs* *he walks out*

 **Daniel** : *closes his eyes*

x

 **Kane** : *over the course of time he keeps his distance, knowing it's better to keep the Omega comfortable *

 **Daniel** : *he doesn't emerge often*

 **Daniel** : *it's been a generations old mystery as to how Omegas entertain themselves while nesting*

 **Daniel** : *but at least nowadays he has a phone*

 **Daniel** : *also: naps*

 **Daniel** : *which, hypothetically and biologically speaking, would allow him to get more rest to grow a baby*

 **Kane** : *…he is curious*

 **Daniel** : *it's enough of a hassle in the fact that K's not even allowed to sleep on the bed anymore*

 **Daniel** : *luckily nesting doesn't last long when Omegas haven't caught...*

 **Kane** : *at a loss, he bakes cookies*

 **Kane** : *brings them into the room* *clears his throat*

 **Daniel** : *a hiss comes from somewhere in the nest*

 **Kane** : *he places the cookies by the opening*

 **Daniel** : *the hiss peters out*

 **Daniel** : *sniff*

 **Daniel** : *sniff sniff*

 **Daniel** : *pokes his head out*

 **Daniel** : *looks to the cookies, then K, then back again*

 **Daniel** : *grabs one, taking a bite*

 **Daniel** : *then he _smiles at him_ *

 **Kane** : *blink* *blink*

 **Daniel** : *takes another bite*

 **Daniel** : C'mmere.

 **Kane** : *leans over, unsure how to go about this*

 **Daniel** : *grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling*

 **Kane** : *leans in, crawling over him and pressing his warm face into his shoulder*

 **Daniel** : *purrs*

 **Daniel** : You're allowed. For now.

 **Kane** : *he nuzzles lightly, purring in his low timbre*

 **Daniel** : *traces circles on his back*

 **Daniel** : *thoughtfully, both K's presence and his nesting bringing the subject to mind* Would you mind a pup or two?

 **Daniel** : Not now, but later.

 **Kane** : …I suppose.

 **Daniel** : Mmmmmm.

 **Kane** : Mmmmm.

 **Daniel** : *at some point he falls asleep under K* *snuffling and snoring quietly*

 **Daniel** : *the naps always sneak up on him*

 **Kane** : *he oddly gives the best cuddles, his immense body like a living furnace*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the RP ends, at least for now. Should lepetite and I RP more, I will add it as new chapters. Thanks for giving this a read!  
> Also, if you guys are interested, I've got loads more WWE RPs in various states of completion that I'd be happy to post. Finn/OC, Undertaker/OC, Kane/OC, Ambrolleigns, Elias/OC, etc.  
> (I'm definitely going to end up posting the Kane/OC one, because I absolutely adore how my bby lepetitefantome plays Kane.)


	6. The Big, Red, Green Eyed Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A practice goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we're both sluts for angst. Also, Miu really wanted to see some jealous!Kane so we did that and a bit more.
> 
> I (the filth) play the Miz.

**Daniel** : *they get back into a routine after their week of leave*

 **Daniel** : *he's been itching to get back to having matches, so he goes after them with gusto*

 **Kane** : *unlike most Alphas in the company, he doesn't verbally say it, but he's beyond supportive and encouraging*

 **Daniel** : *and he only comes out of them with a few scrapes and bruises* *and the occasional headache, which he complains about*

 **Daniel** : *but he keeps fighting, always doing his usual flips and awesome moves he's spent years perfecting*

 **Kane** : *it's all in the little things, the shoulder pats, the vegan cookies, short nods*

 **Daniel** : *Kane does make some damn good cookies*

 **Daniel** : *they have an off day one Friday in....what state are they in, New Mexico?* *sure, let's go with that*

 **Daniel** : *they have an off day one Friday in New Mexico, so he's been spending the afternoon training and working on spots*

 **Kane** : *he's off doing something else, planning on joining D later on* *he knows to give his Omega _some_ space*

 **Daniel** : *most everyone training has gone off in groups for a late lunch*

 **Daniel** : *so it's just him*

 **Daniel** : *unscrews his water bottle, drinking some of it before dumping a bit on his head*

 **Daniel** : *shakes his head like a dog*

 **Daniel** : *he regards himself in the mirror, breathing still a bit heavy from the reps he was just doing*

 **Miz** : Look who it is.

 **Miz** : *he steps into view, shirtless, clearly having been training himself somewhere else in the gym*

 **Daniel** : *he doesn't turn, watching M's reflection*

 **Daniel** : Surprise, surprise.

 **Miz** : Still mediocre?

 **Daniel** : Still a pompous ass?

 **Miz** : *snorts*

 **Miz** : *walks closer*

 **Daniel** : *turns* What do you want?

 **Miz** : Just to spar, if you're down. *sneers* I like to practice on lesser athletes on occasion, to remind them what "the best" looks like.

 **Daniel** : All shoot?

 **Miz** : All shoot.

 **Daniel** : *sets the water bottle down, stretching his arms*

 **Daniel** : Yeah, sure. I always love beating your ass.

 **Miz** : Tch.

 **Miz** : *they move to the center of the mats, eyeing each other*

 **Daniel** : *he waits for M to strike first, knowing he always does*

 **Miz** : *sure enough, he lunges*

 **Daniel** : *they spar for a while* *in wrestling terms, they're on fairly even footing*

 **Daniel** : *if D had the bulk of an Alpha he would be winning easily*

 **Daniel** : *as he has M in a lock, however, sudden dizziness washes over him* *his grip loosens*

 **Miz** : *he takes the opportunity to reverse the lock, now putting D in a submission hold*

 **Daniel** : *hisses*

 **Daniel** : *and then he feels M's nose _graze his neck_ *

 **Miz** : *scenting him, a casual display of dominance*

 **Daniel** : *snarls*

 **Miz** : Oh yeah? Don't like being put in your place?

 **Daniel** : *he rolls, and M almost loses the hold*

 **Miz** : *but he gets him back under control, baring his fangs at D*

 **Miz** : *shoves D's face into his neck, to add insult to injury* *forcing D to scent _him_ and acknowledge his dominance*

 **Kane** : *he strides into the gym, sans mask of course*

 **Kane** : *showing off his scars to other Alphas, and even Omegas is some sort of dominance Alpha thing*

 **Daniel** : *if he had any leeway he would tear M's throat out, but his face is too smashed into M's skin*

 **Miz** : Tap!

 **Miz** : *pulls on his arms harder*

 **Daniel** : *fuckfuckfuckfuck*

 **Daniel** : *then, all of a sudden, he tenses up abnormally*

 **Miz** : *pauses, looking down* *confused*

 **Daniel** : *then he starts to twitch*

 **Miz** : *pulls back*

 **Kane** : *glances at the ring, all he sees in his brain is his Omega _on the ground_ and an unfamiliar _Alpha_ over him*

 **Miz** : Daniel?

 **Kane** : *he sees red and he's in the ring in seconds, grabbing M by the throat* *growling*

 **Miz** : *bares his fangs back at K, self preservation instinct taking precedence over his confusion*

 **Daniel** : *the next thing he knows is he's staring at the ceiling, mind hazy*

 **Kane** : *the pure hatred in his face is blatant* *his whole demeanor saying what did you do what did you do to my Omega what the _fuck_ did you do*

 **Daniel** : *whathappenedwhathappenedwhathappened*

 **Daniel** : *the stench of fear, of true panic makes itself known*

 **Miz** : We were just sparring!

 **Daniel** : *where is he*

 **Kane** : *drops M, going over to D and picking him up carefully*

 **Daniel** : *jolts, whimpering with terror*

 **Daniel** : *something's definitely wrong*

 **Kane** : *gives M another burning glare as he coddles him, carrying him and his things out of the gym*

 **Daniel** : *everything's sore*

 **Daniel** : Kane?

 **Kane** : *nuzzles his neck tenderly*

 **Kane** : *grunts in affirmation*

 **Daniel** : *Kane's here, Kane will protect him*

 **Daniel** : *a heavy mix of fear-scent and the Miz's Alpha musk is clinging to his skin*

 **Daniel** : What happened?

 **Kane** : *he's going to kill that bastard, how _dare_ he touch _his_ Omega*

 **Kane** : *grumbles* You were sparring with *sneers* _Miz._

 **Daniel** : I was?

 **Kane** : *his mind recognizes M as both a threat and a competitor*

 **Daniel** : *he takes in a breath* *recognizing the scent on his skin, the memories come back*

 **Daniel** : *well, most of them*

 **Kane** : *he grumbles all the way back to the hotel*

 **Kane** : Why?

 **Daniel** : Why what?

 **Daniel** : *his head hurts*

 **Kane** : Sparring with an _Alpha_.

 **Kane** : *sets him down on the bed*

 **Daniel** : *his vision swims for a moment*

 **Daniel** : *rubs his eyes*

 **Daniel** : He thinks he's better than me.

 **Kane** : *not that he doubts D's strength, he just doesn't want another Alpha smelling, hurting, touching, _seeing_ Daniel*

 **Daniel** : Always has, since he "mentored" me. *the air quotes are obvious in his tone*

 **Kane** : *growls*

 **Daniel** : *then, he insists* I can beat him.

 **Daniel** : I _can_.

 **Kane** : *pulls off D's clothes, replacing them with his own*

 **Daniel** : *he lets K do it* *for once, it's not out of humoring his Alpha* *he feels shaky to the core, and K's scent steadies him somewhat*

 **Daniel** : *he curls up in on himself, looking up at K*

 **Kane** : *spoons D, curling his big arms around him* *a steady warmth emanating from him, if D leans his head back enough he can hear his heartbeat*

 **Kane** : *it's oddly intimate*

 **Daniel** : *his head still hurts, he's sore all over*

 **Daniel** : *and there's still a chunk of time he's _missing_ *

 **Kane** : *nuzzle nuzzle, he is very much concerned-although he doesn't dare show it*

 **Daniel** : *he doesn't speak, though, just listens to K's heartbeat*

 **Daniel** : *quietly* You do remember that dismembering the Miz will get you arrested, right?

 **Kane** : ....

 **Kane** : *grunts softly*

 **Daniel** : *he'll take it*

 **Kane** : *the awareness is there*

 **Daniel** : *sighs, his chest aching because of it* Do whatever else you want, just... Make sure it's legal and works under the claim challenging clause.

 **Kane** : *he remains silent*

 **Daniel** : *his head is throbbing from the inside out*

 **Kane** : *wraps D up in a blanket, picking him up as he sets him on a chair at the table* *then in the hotel kitchen he starts cooking with what little he has*

 **Daniel** : *he stays wrapped in his blanket burrito, just watching K blearily*

 **Kane** : *carefully guides a warm drink to his lips every few minutes* *using his hand to guide the back of D's head*

 **Daniel** : *then, even quieter, so much so that he might not have actually spoken* Alpha?

 **Kane** : Hmm?

 **Daniel** : If I fall asleep and don't wake up, you should probably...Call an ambulance.

 **Kane** : *nuzzles his face tenderly* *this is the most gentle he's _ever_ seen K act* *hell he didn't even know he was capable of any of this*

 **Daniel** : *leans into him* *there's a lump in his throat*

 **Kane** : *with that he urges him to eat, cutting especially small pieces for him*

 **Daniel** : *he does so, trying his best to keep it down*

 **Daniel** : *his mind is already spiraling* *he needs to get a doctor's appointment* *what if it's a brain tumor or something?*

 **Daniel** : *what if he has to stop wrestling?*

 **Kane** : *grabs a towel, wrapping an ice pack around it before putting it on D's head*

 **Kane** : *looks at him, glancing to the food* *more?*

 **Daniel** : *he winces at the chill for a second*

 **Daniel** : *then he relaxes into it*

 **Daniel** : *gives a slight nod* Just a bit.

 **Kane** : *he pauses, feeding him a little more* *encouraging him to drink more of that warm broth like drink*

 **Daniel** : *he feels safe*

 **Daniel** : *the sleepiness is creeping in, but it's not the scary wooziness from earlier*

 **Daniel** : *that reassures him, at least*

 **Kane** : *slowly picks him back up, rubbing his back as he sets him in a pile of pillows*

 **Kane** : *stares down at him, watching Daniel's breathing the entire night without fail* *an Alpha has to do whatever it takes to protect his Omega*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll get to posting the rest of the Shield rp, but lepetite and I did this scene tonight and I knew y'all would want to see it.


End file.
